


Silent Whisper

by Glassdarkly



Series: Haunted House [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SB Fag Ends Halloween prompt: Voices Whispering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Whisper

Front door won't bloody open. And the lights have flickered out, one by one, like guttering candles.

He was half expecting it. The ghost is royally pissed off, and he doesn't blame it. It's gonna haunt him proper.

He turns to confront it, but the bloody thing's vanished.

All is dark, all is silent. Except....

"Joyce?" 

The whispering on the landing stops when he speaks. He can't make out the words. 

He sets one foot on the bottom stair. "Joyce? I understand why you're angry. Bloody angry myself. Let's talk."

Again, the whispering on the edge of hearing fades into nothing. 

Another step up. "I let her down. I let _you_ down."

Silence - so total and complete, it's stifling . He pauses, unnerved, before squaring his shoulders and taking another step. He's pissed off now. Why are ghosts such drama queens?

"Look, love, I don't usually talk like this to people's mums, but sod off, all right? Dawn'll be home soon. You can't haunt here."

A flash, like lightning, splits the darkness. A woman's figure stands in front of him. But it's not Joyce. 

"Still the limp, sentimental fool, William," she snarls, through bloody fangs. 

This time, he screams.


End file.
